hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Galapagos Islands (Latin Hetalia)
Galapagos Islands Ecuador's adoptive younger sister. Galapagos Islands is Ecuador's younger (although adoptive) sister. Discovered by British Pirates in March 10th 1535. She was adopted by Ecuador in February 12th 1832 and has lived with her ever since. Galapagos Islands doesn't really mind not being an independent country and had no indigenous population of it's own so she is mainly populated with Ecuadorian Mestizos, or Spanish descendants and natives (smaller than Lichtenstein, the population is just a little above 25,000 people) Appearance Galapagos Islands is somewhat similar looking to her older sister Ecuador. She has rather long hair but hers is chestnut brown and wavy instead of curly. She usually wears her hair in a braid or down. She has green eyes unlike her sister however. Her hair whether braided or down always has a group of 18 strands (for the 18 main islands) that sticks out from the left, acting as her bangs. Unlike her sister, she wears a pair of dark blue rain boots with lime and white polka dots, a dark blue short skirt with a beige belt, and a lime green and white striped tank top, but is often also seen in a typical Ecuadorian dress, but her skirt is dark green instead of navy blue. Gala (her nickname) can often be seen carrying a telescope and is followed around by Nazca Booby which she named Ada, but she doesn't understand why Ecuador doesn't like Ada (Ecuador doesn't like the behavior of the bird species in general). Galapagos also has a very loving Galapagos Penguin she named Mr. Manson that likes to ride on her head or shoulder (like Terrence and Ecuador). Sometimes Galapagos is followed around by a marine Iguana she named Herald and a Giant Galapagos Tortoise named Mandy, but both animals never get close enough to her for her to make them her pets. She wears a small purple sling back pack that she, like Ecuador, has a sketchpad inside to draw her favorite plants and animals of her rare and exotic islands. She can also communicate with animals (Like a,"Hi there you poor baby penguin, did you get lost?" *bird nods while squawking* "Lets find your home") sort of thing and understands their needs. She also has a purple netbook on which she uses as a electronic journal/diary which she never lets Ecuador see. Galapagos only let's Ecuador see her nature blog with different plant and animal species that see writes in her free time. Since she is a province she doesn't have her own military but fights along side Ecuador, they have matching uniforms. Her uniform being a long sleeved dark green military jacket with matching patrol cap that has a black brim. She wears matching dark green trousers but instead of high boots she wears short above the ankle boots with 2 inch heels to make her appear taller, and more 'menacing' (she tried explaining to Ecuador once, it didn't go well). Ecuador doesn't really 'trust' her with a gun, or sword, or an ax so she usually isn't on the front lines of a battle,... actually she never is. If she does have to fight she is almost as skilled as Ecuador with a sword, but as good as a shot with a gun, (except she can't lift a heavy ax). Out of both weapons, Galapagos Islands likes the M1911 pistol better (but secretly uses a M16 rifle, it being her favorite weapon.) Galapagos, compared to Ecuador is definitely a girly girl, messing around with make up and such. She likes to play dress up but that's Ecuador's limit in 'play time'. Galapagos likes doing Ecuador's hair and once attempted to put make up on her and let's just say, she doesn't try that anymore. But Galapagos does say that Ecuador looks very pretty with cosmetics on; Ecuador doesn't seem agree. Personality, Interests, and Hobbies Galapagos Islands was very secluded, shy and solitary in the beginning, due to her being uninhabited for a long period of time. When Ecuador took over she was apprehensive at first but soon enjoyed having company and a 'big sister' to help her out. She always tries to cheer Ecuador up when she's upset, and usually succeeds seeing how much Ecuador loves her little sister. They both share the nervous habit of tucking a bit of hair behind their ears. Galapagos Islands is slightly shy around strangers. She is rather calm and quiet since she is almost alone on her islands. Gala is extremely kind and generous, helping people out without expecting anything in return. She is somewhat protective of her older sister and doesn't like it when other countries such as Peru and Colombia are mean to her or hurt/threaten Ecuador. Having an archipelago of islands all to herself (since that's what she is) she is rather adventurous and ambitious, going on hikes and little adventures in her free time, which she has plenty of. Galapagos is learning to hunt from Ecuador, but enjoys watching her sister do it instead. Galapagos loves to swim, paint, write, and read while spending time with her big sister She is slightly spoiled by Ecuador in the sense that Ecuador will give her anything she wants, however Galapagos does not take advantage of this and just occasionally asks Ecuador to play a game with her, like Hide and Seek since there are plenty of places to hide but Ecuador always seems to find her and she can never find Ecuador (she doesn't know camouflage.) She likes listening to music on her net book and has a beautiful singing voice, (she loves the Beatles). She likes sweets and absolutely loves chewing gum, she is almost always chewing some. She loves reading and adventure stories are her favorite. Like Ecuador she likes pirates since they were the ones who discovered her. She enjoys listening to Mr. England's tales when she's hanging out with Ecuador and England. She is rather happy most of the time, compared to Ecuador, who can have the most emotionless look on her face sometimes. Galapagos remains calm and never acts out violently. She enjoys helping others with their problems and keeps plenty of secrets, being a very trustworthy and honest girl. Galapagos can however, get extremely angered but the worst is a slight temper tantrum that only goes as far as yelling. She can't hold a grudge for very long and usually forgives people the next day (or sooner). Relationships 'Ecuador' Ecuador is Galapagos Islands loving older sister that adopted her a few centuries back. Ecuador is willing to do anything for her sister, (even risk her life for her) and spends endless time with her. Ecuador governs her islands. Galapagos enjoys listening and signing to music with her older sibling and when Ecuador's alone with her, is the only time Ecuador can be caught dancing. Ecuador acts as a big sister or mother figure to her, raising her and governing the islands. Over all Ecuador and Galapagos Islands have the best sibling relationship any siblings could have and share many things in common. Galapagos is the only person Ecuador truly cares for and Galapagos loves her back equally. 'England' English pirates were one of the first to discover the Galapagos Islands and the Captain named them after his crew members. The names were later changed by Ecuador's government when they gained control of the islands. Mr.England adores Galapagos and she loves when he tells reads or tells her stories and spending time with her reminds him of when America was little. Mr.England helps Ecuador by 'babysitting' Galapagos sometimes when Ecuador has to attend meetings specifically for the South American countries. Galapagos likes to think of Mr.England as a big brother or father figure. 'Sealand and Liechtenstein' Galapagos met Sealand through England and Liechtenstein through Ecuador bringing her to her first world meeting. Galapagos Islands is uncomfortable around Sealand, not wanting herself to tell him that no one sees him as a country, and even though she isn't a country even she has an actual land mass,. However Liechtenstein and Galapagos Islands are relatively good friends and they both have a small population. Galapagos Islands and Liechtenstein love doing 'girl' stuff together that they can't do with their older siblings, but because Switzerland never lets Liechtenstein out of his sight most of the time, they don't hang out that often. 'America' Mr. America absolutely adores Galapagos Islands and also helps Ecuador to protect her. America loves playing games with Galapagos and thinks of her as a niece he occasionally gets to see. Mr. America calls himself Galapagos Islands favorite uncle although he's really her only 'uncle'. Galapagos Islands likes Mr. America but sometimes he annoys her. Category:Hetalia Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries Category:Male Characters